Calendar Girl
by shmion
Summary: Das nächste Kulturfest steht vor der Tür und Ritos Klasse wird diesmal Kalender verkaufen. Die Motive wurden von Mio und Risa ausgewählt. Die Geschichte ist abgeschlossen.


**To Love-Ru und alle Charaktere wurden nicht von mir, sondern von Yabuki/Hasemi erfunden.**  
**Chronologisch ist die Geschichte Mitte des zweiten Schuljahres einzuordnen. Also bevor Kurosaki Mea und Tearju Lunatique auftauchen.**

Diese Geschichte ist dem Gedenken an _Sasuga-sensei_, _Motemitsu-senpai_, _Matome Ageru_ und _Tachibana_ gewidmet. Zwar sind diese Charaktere noch nicht gestorben, aber längst vergessen...

* * *

Es war ein milder Herbsttag. Der Unterricht war bereits zu Ende, aber Yuuki Rito war noch immer auf dem Schulgelände. Sein Sportlehrer hatte ihn gebeten beim Aufräumen zu helfen und auch sonst für Ordnung zu sorgen. Rito war fast fertig, als Sawada Mio mit einer Tasche in der Hand auf ihn zu gelaufen kam.  
"Ein Glück, dass ich dich noch erreicht habe", keuchte sie.  
Rito unterbrach seine Arbeit.  
"Was ist denn?", erkundigte er sich.  
"Du musst mir helfen. Du weißt ja, dass bald unser Kulturfest kommt und unsere Klasse einen Kalenderverkauf geplant hat."  
"Ja", stimmte Rito zu. Das Kulturfest hatte er eigentlich verdrängt und an einen Kalenderverkauf konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.  
"Der Direktor und der Klassenlehrer haben das Projekt jetzt genehmigt. Honekawa-sensei besteht aber darauf, dass alle abgebildeten Personen ihr schriftliches Einverständnis geben. Das ist natürlich reine Formsache..."  
Mio atmete noch einmal tief durch und fuhr dann fort: "Die meisten konnte ich noch fragen, aber einige sind bereits gegangen."  
"Und wie soll ich jetzt helfen?", fragte Rito.  
"Ich muss gleich im Cosplay-Café arbeiten. Da Risa aber noch heute Nachmittag die Kalender bestellen möchte, wäre es nett, wenn du das Einverständnis der restlichen Mitschüler abholst. Es handelt sich nur noch um drei."  
Rito überlegte kurz. Am Nachmittag hatte er noch nichts vor und er müsste nur drei Personen fragen.  
"Wenn es weiter nichts ist, helfe ich dir gerne", sagte er.  
Erleichtert atmete Mio auf. Sie kritzelte noch schnell etwas auf ein abgerissenes Stück Papier. Anschließend gab sie Rito die Tasche und den Zettel.  
"Vielen Dank, Rito. Auf dem Papier stehen die Namen der drei Schülerinnen. In der Tasche sind die vorgedruckten Einverständniserklärungen und ein Probeexemplar des Kalenders. Im statistischen Anhang findest du die Kontaktdaten der Mädchen."  
"In Ordnung", sprach Rito.  
Nachdem Mio wieder weggelaufen war, beendete Rito seine unterbrochene Arbeit.  
'Was das wohl für ein Kalender sein wird?", fragte er sich. 'Naja. Ich gehe erst mal nach Hause und kümmere später darum.'

"Ich bin wieder da", meldete sich Rito als er zu Hause eintrat.  
"Hat die Sonderarbeit so lange gedauert?", wollte seine außerirdische Freundin Lala Satalin Deviluke wissen.  
Rito brummte ein kurzes "Ja" und ging in die Küche. Mikan hatte ihm ein kleines Mittagessen zubereitet. Nachdem er es aufgegessen hatte, setzte er sich zu Lala ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schaute gerade eine Wiederholungsfolge von Magical Kyouko.  
"Was ist mit der Tasche?", fragte Lala.  
"Ach das." Rito entleerte den Inhalt der Tasche auf den Tisch. "Die habe ich von Mio erhalten. Ich habe ihr versprochen drei Schülerinnen um ihre Zustimmung zu bitten. Außerdem habe ich ein Exemplar vom Kalender für das Schulfest bekommen."  
"Ui. Lass' mich mal sehen", drängte Lala und nahm sich den Kalender.  
Er hatte etwa die Größe A3 und hatte für jeden Monat ein Bild und ein dreizehntes Bild auf dem Titelblatt.  
Lala und Rito blätterten im Kalender herum. Auf den Fotos waren ausschließlich Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse. Allenfalls im Hintergrund waren Jungen oder Schülerinnen aus anderen Klassen zu sehen. Aber das war nicht das Besondere. Die Fotos zeigten nämlich die Mädchen in der Umkleide, beim Sportunterricht, auch im Schwimmbecken sowie am Strand bei einer Klassenfahrt.  
"Ein reiner Ecchi-Kalender", staunte Rito.  
Lala hingegen war begeistert. "Schau mal Rito! Auf dem April-Bild bin ich drauf. Ein bisschen von Haruna ist auch zu sehen. Ist es nicht schön, wie natürlich die Aufnahmen wirken?"  
In diesem Punkt musste Rito zustimmen. "Du hast Recht. Man könnte fast meinen, dass die Mädchen die Kamera vergessen haben."  
Endlich wurde es Rito klar. 'Nein. Die Mädchen tun nicht nur so, als ob sie die Kamera nicht bemerken. Sie wussten nämlich gar nicht, dass eine Kamera auf sie gerichtet war. Das sind eindeutig alles Spannerfotos!', dachte er sich. Vage erinnerte er sich an einen vermummten Mann, den er einmal über das Schulgelände gejagt hatte. Könnte der dafür verantwortlich sein? Und wie kamen dann Mio und Risa an die Fotos?  
Während Rito so grübelte, freute sich Lala noch. Mittlerweile hatte sie alle Bilder gesehen und gelangte zur letzten Seite.  
"Oh! Was ist das denn?", wunderte sie sich.  
Es handelte sich um eine große Tabelle im Querformat.  
Aus seinen Gedanken geweckt schaute sich auch Rito die Tabelle an. Im Tabellenkopf las er die Überschriften: _Name, Spitzname, Geburtsdatum, Sternzeichen, 3 Maße, … Adresse, Telefon, Email._  
"Das wird wohl der statistische Anhang sein", sagte Rito zu sich selbst.  
'Wie können die nur die ganzen persönlichen Daten veröffentlichen?', dachte er sich noch. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder sein Auftrag ein. Er nahm den Zettel vom Tisch und las die drei Namen vor: "Arai Sayaka, Ohara Tomoko und Kudou Aika."  
"Zu denen musst du jetzt wegen des Kalenders gehen?", fragte Lala.  
"Ja", antwortete Rito. "Die Adressen habe ich ja jetzt gefunden."  
Lala bemerkte eine leichte Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.  
"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, komme ich mit", bat sie ihn.  
Er zögerte eine Weile und nahm ihr Angebot an. 'Wenn ich meine Mitschülerinnen um die Freigabe eines Kalenders mit Spannerfotos bitte, ist es mir nicht ganz so unangenehm, wenn Lala dabei ist.'

Als erstes gingen Rito und Lala zur Familie Arai. Dort wurden sie von Sayakas Mutter empfangen. Lala erzählte ihr, dass es sich um ein Schulprojekt handelte.  
"Ihr seid also aus Sayakas Klasse. Natürlich könnt ihr sie besuchen. Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen."  
Nachdem sie ihrer Tochter den Besuch angekündigt hatte, wandte sie sich an die beiden: "Ihr könnt jetzt zur ihr gehen."  
Als beide das Schlafzimmer betraten, richtete Sayaka gerade die Fliege ihrer Schuluniform aus.  
"Worum geht es?", fragte sie.  
"Um den Kalender, den unsere Klasse beim Kulturfest verkaufen möchte. Da du auch abgebildet bist, brauchen wir noch deine schriftliche Zustimmung", erklärte ihr Rito den Sachverhalt.  
Sayaka wunderte sich. "Ach der Kalender. Ich wusste nicht, dass die Sache ernst gemeint war. Kann ich ihn mal sehen?", fragte sie.  
"Aber klar!", antwortete Lala. Sie zog den Kalender aus der Tasche hervor und reichte ihn Sayaka.  
Bereits auf dem Titelbild war sie beim Aufwärmen im Sporunterricht zu sehen.  
"Das ist aber ein sehr ungünstiges Foto. Genau in den Ausschnitt fotografiert", murmelte sie.  
Während es Rito sichtlich unangenehm war, hatte Lala ihre Freude: "Auf dem Juni- und Dezember-Foto bist du auch drauf", ergänzte sie.  
Sayaka blätterte vor. Das Juni-Foto wurde im Umkleideraum aufgenommen. Sayaka war nur eines von vielen Mädchen auf dem Bild. Auf dem Dezember-Foto war sie im Schulbadeanzug auf dem Beckenrand sitzend zu sehen. Dabei knetete sie lächelnd die Brüste eines anderen, nicht erkennbaren Mädchens.  
War Sayaka vorher nur überrascht so war sie nun geschockt.  
"Wie könnt ihr nur so etwas Unanständiges machen!? Das geht doch nicht!", schrie sie.  
"Als dieser Ren dir damals an den Busen gegrapscht hatte, hatte dir das aber nichts ausgemacht", warf Rito monoton ein.  
Sprachlos starrte Sayaka ihn an. 'Wie kommt er jetzt da drauf. Das war über ein Jahr her.'  
[Nachzulesen in Band 3 Kapitel 22]  
"Sieh' es doch positiv", versuchte Lala die Situation zu entschärfen. "Ziel dieses Kalenders ist es offensichtlich die schönsten Mädchen der Klasse als Werbung für unsere Schule einzusetzen. Viele sind auf einem Bild, wenige auf zwei Bildern und du bist als einzige auf drei Bildern zu sehen. Bei der Konkurrenz solltest du es schon als besondere Auszeichnung sehen."  
Sayaka war am Überlegen.  
Lala vermutete, dass ihr die Bildauswahl missfiel und machte mit ihrer Überzeugungsarbeit weiter: "Die natürliche Schönheit des weiblichen Körpers lässt sich mit zu viel Kleidung nicht einfangen. Da sind Motive in Unterwäsche oder im Bikini unumgänglich."  
Rito stockte beim Zuhören der Atem. 'Aus welchem Zitatfundus hast du dir diese Sätze geborgt?', dachte er sich.  
Doch Lalas Worte zeigten Wirkung. Es folgte ihr letztes Argument: "Bisher haben alle anderen Schülerinnen zugesagt. Ich auch."  
Sayaka nahm sich noch mal den Kalender und schaute sich andere Monatsfotos an. "Naja. Es wäre schon schade, wenn alles meinetwegen scheitern würde. Das Kulturfest ist schon in einer Woche. Für ein neues Projekt reicht die Zeit nicht...", meinte sie schließlich.  
In der Gewissheit des 'Sieges' kramte Lala die Einverständniserklärung hervor.  
"Dann stimme ich doch zu. Trotzdem hätte eigentlich die ganze Klasse an der Fotoauswahl beteiligt werden müssen", mahnte Sayaka.  
"Risa und Mio haben sich sicher viel Mühe bei der Auswahl gemacht", sagte Lala und gab ihr die Erklärung.  
Während Sayaka den Text erst durchlas und dann schließlich unterschrieb, schauten sich die anderen beiden im Zimmer um.  
"Ein gewaltiger Kleiderschrank. Peke könnte dort bestimmt einige Anregungen finden", sprach Lala vor sich hin.  
"Er ist bestimmt nicht größer als andere Schränke", meinte Rito.  
In der Zwischenzeit war Sayaka fertig geworden und reichte das unterschriebene Blatt zurück. "Hier bitte."  
"Vielen Dank. Und entschuldige bitte, was mir eben herausgerutscht ist. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen", sagte Rito.  
"Ist schon wieder vergessen. Ich hatte auch nicht richtig hingehört", entgegnete Sayaka.  
Nachdem sich auch Lala noch bedankte, verabschiedeten sich beide und verließen kurz darauf das Zimmer. Sayaka atmete tief durch und ging dann langsam zum Fenster. Nach einiger Zeit sah sie Lala und Rito die Straße entlanggehen, an einer Kreuzung stehen bleiben und diskutieren, und endlich hinter einem Haus verschwinden.  
Erleichtert ging sie zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn.  
Shirayuri Koyomi, ihre Mitschülerin, stieg vorsichtig heraus.  
"Das mit dem Kalender klingt interessant. Die drei Fotos von dir hätte ich auch gerne gesehen", seufzte sie.  
"Sie hatten nur ein Probeexemplar dabei und konnten es nicht hier lassen. Auf einem Foto warst du aber auch drauf", entgegnete Sayaka.  
"Was für ein Foto war es denn?", fragte Koyomi. Gleichzeitig begann sie, Sayakas Fliege zu lösen.  
"Als ich dich im Sommer am Schwimmbeckenrand massiert habe. Das hat also doch jemand gesehen", meinte Sayaka.  
Koyomi hatte die Fliege mittlerweile auf das Bett geworfen.  
"Ewig können wir unsere lesbische Beziehung bestimmt nicht verbergen", sagte sie. "Jetzt werden wir hoffentlich nicht mehr gestört."  
Währenddessen öffnete sie Sayakas Blazer.

Anschließend machten sich Rito und Lala auf den Weg zu den anderen beiden Mädchen. Lala übernahm jeweils die Überzeugungsarbeit. Auf dem Rückweg informierten sie Risa telefonisch über den Erfolg.  
Plötzlich blieb Rito stehen.  
"Ich erinnere mich gerade an das letzte Kulturfest. Meinst du, Saki wird mit ihrer Klasse wieder versuchen uns zu übertrumpfen?", fragte er.  
Lala dachte kurz nach. "Hm. Keine Ahnung. Da müssen wir uns wohl überraschen lassen."

* * *

Einen Tag vor dem Kulturfest verteilten Mio und Risa die Kalender in der Klasse. Auf jeden Tisch legten sie ein Exemplar.  
"Solche Kalender werden wir morgen verkaufen. Schaut doch schon mal rein und freut euch", wünschte Mio den erstaunten Mitschülern.  
Schon beim Anblick des Titelbildes zischte Kotegawa Yui ein kurzes "Schamlos". Leicht angewidert schaute sie sich die weiteren Fotos an. Entgegen ihre Befürchtungen, war sie auf keinem Foto deutlich zu erkennen.  
"So was können wir nicht verkaufen. Das gehört sich einfach nicht", sagte sie empört.  
Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf die letzte Seite mit den gesammelten statistischen Daten aller Mädchen.  
Zunächst war Yui fassungslos und wollte gerade zu einer lauten moralischen Standpauke ausholen. Aus Neugier schaute sie aber auf ihre eigenen Daten. Selbst ihre neue Email-Adresse war bereits vorhanden!  
Und dann noch ein Blick auf ihre Körpermaße. Unwillkürlich verglich sie alle Werte in der Spalte 'Brust'.  
Unbeabsichtigt sprach sie ihre Gedanken dabei aus: "88 cm. Nur Lala hat einen cm mehr. Wenn ich etwas mehr Sport mache, müsste ich das auch noch schaffen..."  
"Hoho", meldete sich Risa, die sich unbemerkt angeschlichen hatte.  
Yui zuckte zusammen und wusste nicht, wie sie sich leicht herausreden könnte.

Währenddessen kam Sayaka mit leichter Verspätung ins Klassenzimmer. Sie ging zu ihrem Platz und bemerkte dabei unangenehme Blicke.  
'Ist es irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?', fragte sie sich.  
Erst als sie auf ihren Tisch den Kalender liegen sah, war ihr alles klar.  
'Jetzt schauen sich alle meine Bilder an', dachte sie sich und setzte sich hin. Sie blickte mit erröteten Kopf nach unten.  
'Hoffentlich geht das schnell vorüber...'  
Bald kam Koyomi, nahm sich ein anderen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihr.  
"Kopf hoch, so schlecht sind die Bilder nicht", sagte Koyomi zur Aufmunterung.  
Sayaka drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.  
"Ich habe an etwas ganz anderes gedacht und etwas ganz anderes gemeint!", schrie Yui.  
"Aber, aber. Sei doch ehrlich. Mit deiner Oberweite kannst du viel mehr erreichen, wenn du nur willst", entgegnete Risa ebenfalls laut.  
Der lautstarke Streit gewann die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse.  
Koyomi bemerkte, dass alle anderen abgelenkt waren, näherte sich ihrer Freundin und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
"Als Belohnung für unser _Calendar Girl_", meinte Koyomi lächelnd.


End file.
